Mirrodin Wars
by Ame Tsukiama - God King
Summary: Mirran Vs Phyraxia, with a twist of friendship and a lost hope.


A/N: This story is the invasion of Mirrodin my way, it involves a lot of the planeswalkers and some new characters.

The end, or was this just the beginning of something new. For now no one would be able to say because there was no one around. It feels as though it has been too long and no one was going to do anything about it. The floor was so cold against his bare skin and the slight breeze didn't help either. How long has this mere child been there? For all he knew, he might not have been a child any longer. The only memory that came to him was the beating that he got every few hours. He no longer cared though, and just left when it started. This is how the other one was made, the other him. This is who would face the torture each time it would happen, and lets just say that it wouldn't happen much more. And then there was her, his childhood friend and the one that he wished to be with the most, sadly to his dismay he could not remember her, they finally made him loose the one thing that was binding him to sanity. And now it was just a figment of memory, but he knew that he would meet her again and now was the time for them to pay.

Soon as something entered the place that was both sanctuary and hell, the dark side forced control. That's when it began. He started to grow an aura of green that soon became blinding to but it did not matter, just like everything that stood in his way it would soon be gone. The green energy seemed to give him great power and great pain but he channeled it and created a great being. Once it came into existence the room was destroyed due to its sheer size. It looked like a large squiggly monster that just destroyed anything in it's path and there he was on top of it. His hair blew in the wind and he had the largest grin possible. He was doing upon them what they did to him, this felt like the greatest revenge ever, but he was sad that there was really no challenge. He flew forward longer and then began to loose control. Sadness and many other feelings took over, causing him to faint.

When he awoke, the boy was unsure of where he was. The place was in ruins and looked like it had been that way for a long time now. A few buildings could be seen but they were in ruins, and sand stopped his view of much more. This place caused him great pain yet he could not remember why. Why was it so important, he had to find out. Unsure of what to really do, so he decided to go to the nearest building. AS he walked the sand itself seemed like the towns protected and seemed to do all it could to keep him from entering the building at all cost. But he still made it inside and instantly regretted the choice. Inside the building was a large pile of corpses. Some seemed to be a bit fresh and others were to the bare skeleton. He had to turn around before he threw up and that's when he saw the most painful thing in his life. All the torture and pain he had felt could not even begin to equal this feeling. On the wall were two words, House Tirel. He instantly remembered this place and so many feelings rushed him at once, sadness, fear, and hate. But deep down there was also love, for now he knew where he was. He got one of his wishes that he wanted so much when he was captured, he was finally home. Among other things he also remembered his name, but decided to never use it again lest he want to remember the pain that came with that knowledge, so he decided to at that moment call himself Alexi. After gaining control of his emotions, he knew that he had to leave before he went crazy even more, if that was possible.

Alex's eyes drifted up towards the words again and that's when he noticed the writing beneath, "the lady lives, she is on Mirrodin. Alex didn't know if it was her but he had to find out, he know knew that she was a plainswalker and that he had to get there anyway possible. That's when it happened, he was torn from his body in the most painful way imaginable yet it was also blissful. He appeared in a place that was blue and white with no true shape just like he currently had no shape either. Not sure why but a small force pulled him towards a direction and he just seemed to follow it. It felt like he had been there forever yet for no time at all and then the pull disappeared along with everything else. He tried to open his eyes and to his surprise they did. Looking around, Alex saw that something that surprised him greatly, grass. It was unlike the kind that he was used to seeing though. The blades were long and metallic and seemed to have a beautiful golden sheen to them. He must have come to the right place. Making sure to not cut himself, Alex slowly stood up and took a look at his surroundings. The grass seamed to stretch on forever and to the right a thick smoke seemed to cover everything. Looking for a bit longer Alex rather heard something before he saw it. There was a loud roar that seemed to chill him to his being. After getting closer Alex could tell that it was some sort of half mechanical monster. The monster clearly knew what to do as it shot a stream of what looked like oil from its mouth. Jumping out of the side just enough, the substance shot just past him and made the grass that it landed on melt. Alex was in trouble and he knew it, but he also knew that he could deal with it. Ever since he saw those two words at home it felt like he was given a power to stop that from happening again. Now was the time to use it.

Slowly, Alex called some power and tried to summon a creature, with a bit of energy he managed to do this feat and conjured up a something that was about the same size as the creature that that was in struggle with him. Due to being the one to create this, Alex knew at instant that it was a Memnite, one of the last scourges left my Memnarch. Instead of trying to fight off the foe, the Memnight just lowered itself in front of Alex as if beckoning for him to get on. Unsure of what to do and with time quickly running out as the creature approached again, Alex climbed on, a feat that was rather easy, and the Memnite ran off in the opposite direction of the other creature. This must have confused it because the creature just stood there and did not bother to follow. The Memnite ran a good distance and Alex had no clue where he was going. After minutes of running, he noticed that there was a crack that began to form in the ground but before he had a chance to ponder it too much, the creature made a sudden stop causing him to go flying down a tunnel before it once again disappeared into nothingness. The tumble felt like it lasted longer than it really did, so upon reaching the bottom head first, Alex decided that now would be as good a time to take a breather and think things through as any other time would be. But before he could do that he needed to get in a good position to think, and that involved getting off of his head.


End file.
